The proposed program will train MD and PhD post-doctoral investigators in the field of neurovirology. The goal of the program is to develop trainees such that they can develop research programs that can further our understanding of the interactions between viruses and the nervous system, including their potential use as vectors to deliver genes into CNS cells. Generally the trainees are physicians or veterinarians with prior training in neurology or neuropathology or PhD scientists with prior training in virology or molecular biology or neuroscience. The trainees are given a solid background in virology and through formal coursework introduced to neurological problems where the discipline can play a role. [unreadable] The training program is laboratory-based, and includes experience in many of the important methods in virology and molecular biology in the setting of an interactive group. The institution also has an extensive didactic program in neurosciences, virology, microbiology, and gene therapy that can be individually tailored to each trainee in order supplement the laboratory experience. Each trainee will undertake an independent project that will provide experience in the design and analysis of experiments, and in the presentation and publication of results. Weekly trainee research seminars provide constant interchange between trainees and trainers. The laboratory work is supplemented by an organized post-doctoral training program that introduces the trainees to important issues that will influence their careers, such as grant writing. It also contains excellent lectures and programs in the mandatory areas such as bioethics. The program is conducted by 11 individual trainers. Each trainee selects one of the laboratories for his/her primary research project, but has free access to other trainers for advice, technical help, and collaboration. An executive committee is in charge of monitoring the trainees' progress. Each trainer has independent funding, and all have active research programs in neurovirology. In addition, trainees have access to methods and instruments in laboratories of other trainers. Core services available within the University of Pennsylvania include protein sequencing, peptide and oligonucleotide synthesis, transgenic and 'knock-out' technology, microarray analysis, automated DNA sequencing and many others. [unreadable] [unreadable]